


Left in Cheshire (Larry Stylinson) MPREG

by Plas95



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Famous Harry, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!louis, famous!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was once in a relationship, not just any relationship, though. Louis was in a BDSM relationship.</p><p>Louis found his 'Sir' online and soon moved in with the older lad. Things were absolutely fantastic until Louis fell ill. </p><p>Sir took Louis to the hospital and there, they found out that he was pregnant.</p><p>Sir was not too fond of having his pet being pregnant, so one thing led to another and Louis was left in a small town in a place called 'Cheshire'. There, he met an older lady who gave him a home and a job at a bakery. And three months after he was given a nice job at a bakery and a home, Louis met the man he was wanting to marry. </p><p>There was one problem. That man was famous world wide, he just came home for a short, month and a half long visit. That man was Harry Styles.</p><p> </p><p>This is Louis's story on how he fell in love with Harry Styles.</p><p> </p><p>Mentions of BDSM. <br/>Mpreg<br/>Pregnant!Louis<br/>Younger!Louis<br/>American!Louis<br/>Older!Harry<br/>Famous!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis Tomlinson was once in a relationship, not just any relationship, though. Louis was in a BDSM relationship.

Louis found his 'sir' online and soon moved in with the older lad. Things were absolutely fantastic until Louis fell ill. 

Sir took Louis to the hospital and there, they found out that he was pregnant.

Sir was not too fond of having his pet being pregnant, so one thing led to another and Louis was left in a small town in a place called 'Cheshire'. There, he met an older lady who gave him a home and a job at a bakery. And three months after he was given a nice job at a bakery and a home, Louis met the man he was going marry. 

There was one problem. That man was famous world wide, he just came home for a short, month and a half long visit. That man was Harry Styles.

 

This is Louis's story on how he and Harry Styles fell in love.


	2. Chapter One

“Hey, there, Barbara!” Harry greeted the older woman, who was like a grandmother to him, as he walked into bakery.

Barbara smiled as she looked over at the younger boy, missing his voice.

Harry hasn’t come to the bakery in over a year. He was always touring and doing other things and Barbara missed him dearly. He was Barbara’s best worker.

“Harry!” She exclaimed as she placed the coffee cup on the counter. Barbara slowly walked out behind the counter and went to hug the much taller, and much younger, lad. “I haven’t seen you in ages, boy!” She told him as she brought her hands to Harry’s face, squeezing his cheeks.

Harry laughed and nodded as he let the older woman squeeze and pinch his cheeks.

“I’ve missed you as well, Barb.” He told Barbara.

Barbara just smiled and motioned for Harry to come and sit down at one of the tables.

“So, Mr. Big Time Celebrity,” Barbara began. “What have you been up to?” She asked as she wrote down what Harry always ordered when he came here. He ordered the same thing ever since he began working for her years ago, about six or so years ago.

“You know.” Harry shrugged. “Same ‘ole, same ‘ole.” He told her.

Barbara chuckled and nodded as she walked up to the counter. “Lou! Ticket, dear. Then take a rest, yeah?” Barbara called out.

A short boy came out of the back with his hand on his stomach. Pregnant, Harry noted.

“Sure thing, Miss Barbara.” He quietly told the older woman, who rolled her eyes and scolded him for not calling her ‘Barb’ or ‘Barbara’.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked as Barbara came back to sit in one of the chairs.

Barbara looked back at the pregnant male. “Louis. He came in a few months ago, looking for a job.” She told Harry.

Harry nodded and looked back at the pregnant boy as he fixed Harry’s tea and Barbara’s coffee.

“How old is he?” Harry asked, turning back to look at Barbara.

Barbara sighed and looked back at Louis before looking at Harry. “Barely nineteen.” She told Harry, her voice quiet as Louis began to make his way over to the two of them, coffee and tea in his hands.

“Here you go.” Louis whispered, quietly handing Barbara her coffee and Harry his tea.

“Thanks, love.” The older woman told Louis as she slowly stood up from her chair. “Why don’t you two talk, Louis, love, you need a break. Have you eaten lately? Your little boy needs some food.” She told Louis as she pointed to the chair that she was previously sitting in.

Louis bit his bottom lip and rubbed his stomach as he shook his head and slowly lowered himself down in the chair. “No, ma’am. I was in the back, making the bread.” He told Barbara, who sighed and shook her head as she walked away, most likely going to go and get Louis something to eat.

Louis sighed as he rubbed his six and a half month belly as he looked around the bakery.

“So,” Harry began as he took a sip of his tea. “Tea is amazing, thank you.” He complemented Louis.

Louis blushed a deep, deep red as he nodded, bringing his hand to his bare and naked neck. He missed his collar that use to lay heavy on his neck to show that he was owned, taken.

“Thank you.” Louis quietly told the celebrity.

Louis knew who this man was, everyone did. You’d have to be living under a rock to not know who this man was.

“You don’t sound like you’re from here.” Harry commented as he took another sip of his tea.

Louis nodded as he looked over at Harry. “I’m from America.” Louis quietly told Harry. “I moved here about a year ago. Well, not here, but to the UK.” Louis informed Harry.

Harry nodded and sat his cup of tea down on the table. “You seem sad.” Harry told Louis.

Louis just nodded and looked down at his stomach. “I am. But I am also happy. I’m very grateful for what Miss Barbara has given me.” Louis told Harry, rubbing his stomach as his little baby boy kicked his stomach.

Harry nodded and leaned back in his chair. “When did you move here?” Harry asked.

“Three or so months ago.” Louis told Harry, keeping his answers short again.

Barbara came back with a sandwich and a bottle of water for Louis, and a sandwich for Harry.

Barbara was the only person Louis has told about his mistakes and how he ended up here. Louis was totally embarrassed by what had happened. The only reason he told Barbara was because he needed a job and a place to stay.

“So, you’re pregnant.” Harry told Louis.

Louis nodded as he slowly began to unwrap his sandwich. “Yep.” He told Harry.

Harry nodded and looked around the small, almost empty bakery. “Yep.”

Louis slowly ate his sandwich as he and Harry sat silently.

Harry had eaten his sandwich way before Louis did. “So, Louis. Why did you move here?” Harry asked as he wiped the table off with his napkin, putting the crumbs into his hand.

Louis placed his sandwich down on the plastic wrapping and looked up at Harry. “I would rather not talk about it.” Louis told Harry as he began to stand up. Louis placed his hand on his back and the other on the table to steady him so he wouldn’t fall back down onto the chair.

“If you’re finished, I can take your things.” Louis told Harry as he pointed to Harry’s trash.

Harry shook his head and looked at Louis. “No, its fine. You need to finish your sandwich, though. I mean, Barb told you to eat. And you need to eat, for the baby.” Harry told Louis, blushing as he began to ramble.

Louis blushed as well and nodded. “I’ll finish it up later, Harry.” Louis promised.

Harry nodded and stood up, grabbing his own trash before Louis could.

“Where do you live? There aren’t any flats around that are rented out.” Harry told Louis as they walked back to the counter where Louis was to sit, taking his shift up front.

“I live with Miss Barbara.” Louis told Harry as he moved to put his apron back on, he had taken it off when he went to the back to bake the bread.

Harry nodded and jumped up onto the counter, sitting on it. Louis rolled his eyes at the older man’s behavior and turned around. “Can you please tie me?” He asked. Louis couldn’t really reach all the way behind him, so he couldn’t tie his own apron anymore.

Harry bent down so he could tie the apron and gave Louis’s bum a small pat, causing Louis to squeak and turn around, slapping Harry in the face.

“Don’t touch. It’s not yours.” Louis told him, glaring and pointing his finger in Harry’s face.

Harry just laughed and nodded. “Okay, it’s yours.” He told Louis as he brought his hands up in surrender.

Louis just turned around and shook his head. His body was not his. It was Sir’s. Even if Sir left him, it was still Sir’s. It would always be Sir’s.

Harry sighed as he childishly kicked his feet back and forth, looking around the back of the bakery as Louis pulled up a seat and sat down so he wouldn’t have to be on his feet very much.

His feet had begun to hurt a lot, a lot a lot. And his back. Louis has gotten to the point where he couldn’t stand for more than fifteen minutes without being in pain. It sucked, but that was how this was.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Harry asked.

Louis looked up at Harry and raised his eyebrows. “How did you know I liked men?” Louis asked, challenging Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows and motioned to Louis’s large, and growing, stomach.

Louis rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his stomach. “I do not have a boyfriend, and I’m not looking for one, either.” Louis told Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded as he bit his bottom lip. “So, you wouldn’t want to go to dinner with me? There’s this nice place close by, we can go there. It’s not in this town, about forty or so minutes driving.” Harry told Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I work until closing.” Louis told Harry.

“He’s getting the rest of the day off, Harry. He’s free.” Louis heard Barbara as she walked out of the back with a tray of fresh bread in her hands.

Harry smiled widely as Louis gasped at Barbara. Louis didn’t want to go with Harry, for one. And two, he needed the money he made while working. Louis only made half of what everyone else made. He literally begged Barbara to give him this job. He’s gone everywhere else in the town and this was the very last place.

“I... I cant. My feet hurt, and my back. I need to lay down.” Louis told Barbara, looking from Barbara to Harry.

Barbara rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Harry is really good with his hands.” She told Louis. “Besides, you need to get out, Louis. All you do is work, clean my house, and miss him. Love, I don’t mean to be harsh, but he won’t come back.” Barbara quietly told Louis.

Louis sighed and looked up at Harry. “Rub my back and my feet and I’ll go. And I’m not paying.” Louis told Harry as he rubbed his stomach.

“Of course, I asked you on this date, I pay. And ill rub your feet and back at Barb’s before we leave.” Harry told Louis.

Louis just sighed and nodded. Louis didn’t want to ‘date’. He didn’t want to go on ‘dates’. He was scared that Sir would come back and be mad at him. Louis loved Sir. Even if Sir left him alone three or so months ago.

Louis loved that man.

Harry smiled and nodded as he jumped off of the counter. “When does he get off, Barb?” Harry asked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see what time it was. It was about three in the afternoon.

“Now. You boys have fun, yeah?” Barbara told Harry and Louis as she helped Louis up and out of his apron.

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded as he rubbed his stomach. His little boy has been kicking a lot since Harry came in and Louis didn’t know why. It was getting painful, though.

“We will, Barb. I’ll have him home before midnight, maybe.” Harry laughed, sending Barbara a wink as she laughed.

And with that, Harry and Louis made their way out of the small bakery, Harry’s hand gently on the small of Louis’s back as they walked to Harry’s car.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one of Left in Cheshire. I hope that you like it.
> 
> I will try and update Friday or something like that. Thank you so much for reading. I love you!
> 
> Please comment, vote, fan, subscribe, kudos, bookmark, etc.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes, please. :)


	3. Two.

Louis sighed as laid on the couch, on his side of course, and Harry rubbed his back. Miss Barbara was completely correct when she said that Harry was good with his hands. This felt absolutely amazing. Louis has never felt anything like this before. 

"So," Harry began as he massaged Louis's back, there were a lot of knots and such. Harry could tell that Louis was stressed out. "How far along are you?" Harry asked.

"Six and a half months." Louis told Harry as he rubbed his stomach, smiling as he felt a kick to his hand. Louis loved feeling his baby boy kicking, it meant that he was still alive and healthy. 

"Oh, so, you're having a boy?" Harry asked. 

Louis nodded again and took a deep breath before moaning as Harry's hands made their way to Louis's neck, rubbing the knots out of the young pregnant boy's neck.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would like to name him just yet." Louis told Harry as he placed his hand where he was getting a stretch, where his little boy was stretching out and his foot was being pressed against Louis's stomach.

"You should name him after me." Harry joked to Louis. Louis just rolled his eyes and smiled. Harry being around just might not be that bad.

 

~'~

 

"Oh my gosh." Louis whispered as he looked at the resturaunt that Harry had taken him to. The place was so fancy, so nice, so expensive.

"Aren't you glad that I suggested you wear those leggings and that shirt, now?" Harry asked as he led Louis to the table that they were given. Since Harry was such a high profile celebrity, he could just call and say that he wanted something and he would get it quickly. He normally didn't do that, but this was a special occasion.

"Yeah." Louis whispered. Louis was just dressed in some leggings and a sweater, with converses as his choice of shoes. He didn't pick any of it out, Harry did. 

"Here is your table. And here are your menus. My name is Anna, and I'll be your waitress tonight." The waitress, Anna, told the two as Harry pulled Louis's chair out so Louis could sit. 

Louis thanked both Anna and Harry as he took the menu from the young woman.

"Do you know what you would like to drink tonight?" She asked as she grabbed her notepad from her apron and clicked her pen.

"I'll just have water, please." Louis told the waitress as he looked at the menu.

She nodded and wrote Louis's drink down on her notepad.

"And you, sir?" She asked Harry.

Harry hummed as he looked at the drink specials. "A beer." He told Anna as he smiled over her. She nodded and wrote down Harry's drink before telling the two that she would be back in a few minutes with their drinks and to take their orders.

"You really shouldn't drink alcohol." Louis told Harry as he looked through the menu to find something that sounded appealing, which was honestly everything on the menu.

"I'm just going to have one, maybe two." Harry told Louis. "Then water."

Louis nodded and placed his menu down on the table. "I think I'll just have a grilled chicken salad." Louis told Harry. "You can't go wrong with a grilled chicken salad." Louis smiled. 

Harry nodded as he placed his menu down. "That sounds delicious, but I think I'll go with a steak." He laughed. 

Just a few minutes later, their waitress came back with Louis's water and Harry's beer. 

"Are you two ready to order now?" She politely asked. 

Louis nodded and took a deep breath as he rubbed his stomach before speaking. "Can I have the grilled chicken salad? With just lettuce, cheese, crackers and ranch?" He asked her. 

"Sure thing, love." She told Louis as she wrote Louis's order down. 

"And you?" She asked Harry.

"I'll have the steak with a loaded baked potato on the side and a small salad, ranch dressing." Harry told her as before he handed her the two menus.

"Alrighty. A chicken salad and a steak dinner. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes." Anna told the couple as she took the menus. "In the mean time, please enjoy the bread sticks and fresh fruits that have we have." She told the couple as a young boy placed a few bowls on the table. One bowl had bread sticks and butter. Another had fruits of different kinds. 

"Thank you." Louis told the young boy, who just smiled and nodded before going off. 

"I'll be back in to check on you soon." Anna promised before she walked away. 

"This place is amazing, Harry. Thank you." Louis thanked Harry as he reached up and grabbed a strawberry. 

"Its nothing. Just don't mind the cameras. I'm surprised they didn't show up at the cafe earlier." Harry told Louis as he reached over to grab a bread stick and the butter. 

Louis nodded and took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. Louis really hoped that Sir wouldn't find out. Louis couldn't betray Sir like that. 

"So, how is the UK treating you?" Harry asked Louis as he brought his glass of beet to his lips, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage. 

"Its okay." Louis told Harry. "I mean, I came here for love, and I have love. Just, not how I thought I would." Louis told Harry as he rubbed his growing stomach. 

"Oh. So, um, you love someone?" Harry asked, feeling as if this date wasn't going to be ending like he pictured it to. 

Harry didn't even know what he was thinking. He had just met this boy a few hours ago. He didn't know anything about him, other than his name, age and that he was pregnant. 

"Yeah. I love two men. Only one loves me back." Louis told Harry, shrugging as he rubbed his stomach. 

"Oh." Harry whispered. "Do you, I don't know, wanna talk about it?" He asked. 

Louis bit his bottom lip roughly as he nodded. "Just, don't judge me, okay?" Louis whispered. 

"Yeah, of course. I won't judge. I'm not that type of guy." Harry assured Louis. 

"How about this, after we eat, we can go chill at my mum's. I'm staying there. We can talk in private, yeah?" Harry suggested. 

Louis thought about that for a second. Louis never expected to even be asked on a date. And he was, by a gorgeous man. Louis never expected to be asked to go somewhere and just chat. But he was. Harry just wanted to talk. And Miss Barbara was right, He wasn't going to come back for Louis. So Louis might as well make the most of it. 

"Okay. Can you rub my feet as well? Is that too much to ask?" Louis asked as he blushed a deep shade of red and nibbled on his bottom lip. 

"Of course. I'll rub your feet, back, neck, legs, anything." Harry told Louis, smiling and reaching for Louis's hand, which was on the table. 

Louis smiled widely at that as Harry laced their fingers together. 

"This is my first date." Louis shyly admitted.   
Harry gasped as he looked at Louis. "No way. A beautiful boy like yourself only going on one date?" Harry asked. Harry was curious on how Louis had gotten pregnant and fallen in love if he's only been on one date, but he wasn't going to ask many questions on it. He figured that Louis would tell him in his own time. 

"Yeah. First date. Its nice." Louis told Harry as he gave Harry's hand a small squeeze. 

"I'm glad you like it, love." Harry told Louis.   
"Here is your steak dinner, loaded baked potato and small salad with crackers, cheese and ranch." Anna told Harry as she placed his plates in front of Harry. Louis didn't even notice Anna coming up, but here she was, with their food. 

"And here is your grilled chicken salad, just lettuce, cheese, crackers, and ranch." Anna smiled as she placed Louis's salad in front of him. 

"Thank you." Louis thanked her.

"No problem, love. The chef is making you both deserts, on the house." She told the two. "So, I hope you like chocolate cake, chocolate icing and strawberries." She told the two. 

Harry chuckled and nodded. "That sounds lovely, thank you." He told her before she nodded and walked away again. 

"This is perfect. Thank you so much, Harry." Louis told Harry. Louis honestly never thought that this day would come. The day where he was treated so perfectly and taken out to dinner at an expensive restaurant. 

"It's nothing, babe." Harry told Louis. "This is the best date I have ever been on." Harry told Louis, causing the younger, pregnant male to blush a deep shade of red. 

"I'm glad." Louis whispered before he began to eat. 

 

Harry and Louis did a bit of small talk as they ate. They mostly talked about Harry and his career. Louis didn't want to talk too much about himself just yet, and Harry respected that. Louis appreciated that Harry wasn't trying to get Louis to talk just yet. Louis would tell his full story when he was ready. He felt like he could trust Harry, though. So, Louis was going to tell him part of his story later on. Louis wouldn't dare tell the entire thing, or try to, in one night. 

So, here they were, in Harry's old childhood bedroom, laying cuddled up on Harry's old childhood bed. Harry's mother was an extremely nice woman who offered to make Louis tea, and brought some snacks up to the two boys. It was amusing on Louis's part, and embarrassing on Harry's. 

When they were finally alone, Louis looked up to Harry as Harry rubbed his back. Louis was as close to Harry as he possibly could. Harry made Louis feel safe. And safe, like this, wasn't what Louis has felt in five or so months. 

"So, you wanna know why I'm here? In the UK?" Louis whispered. 

Harry nodded and kissed Louis's forehead. "If you're ready to tell." Harry whispered. 

Louis just nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready." He told Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update again Friday. When I do update, it will be over a year previous, I will post that at the beginning. I will also tell you when we are back in the present time.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please remember to vote, like, subscribe, fan, bookmark, etc. 
> 
> And please, please comment. I need comments to help me out some. 
> 
> I love you all.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics will be Louis's story from the time that it was happening.
> 
> When there is no italics, it is back in the present.

 

_**One Year, Six Months Ago** _

_**Louis is seventeen, almost eighteen** _

****

 

 

_"Omegle.com" Louis mumbled as he typed the webpage into the browser._

_"Interests... Um..." Louis mumbled. "BDSM." He said before hitting enter. "Gay." He typed in, hitting enter again._

_"Okay, now, text...” Louis mumbled, clicking on the little blue button with the words 'Text' written on it._

_A few moments later, a chat came up._

_"M Sub, 17. Looking for a Dom to train me." Louis typed in. Louis pressed enter and smiled when he saw that the 'stranger' was typing as well._

_Louis frowned when he saw that the 'stranger' had disconnected. Louis sighed and clicked 'New Chat'._

_Louis typed the same thing in, but found that the 'stranger' had already typed something in._

_"23 M Dom, Looking for a Sub, young."_

_Louis smiled widely and began to type._

_"I'm a 17, almost 18 year old M Sub, looking for a Dom."_

_Louis smiled as he pressed enter._

_A few minutes later, he had gotten a response from the Dom. "What are you looking for, little one?" The Dom asked._

_"A Dom to train me, sir." Louis replied to the Dom._

_"Very well." The Dom replied. "Would you like for me to train you?"_

_Louis smiled even wider as he nodded and typed in a quick 'Yes, sir, please.'_

_Louis was excited to finally find someone on this site who didn't want to see Louis's dick or something like that, not first of all anyways._

_"Very well. I have some tests to give you first, pet. And if you pass, then we will continue with the training." The stranger wrote._

_"Yes, sir." Louis wrote back._

_"Do you have an email, or skype? Just in case Omegle messes up, we can still continue the first test." The stranger asked._

_"LWT1994@gmail.com, sir." Louis replied._

_"Very well, my boy. Let us begin our test, shall we?" The Dom asked._

 

 

"So, you took a test?" Harry asked as he looked over at Louis. Louis had moved some so he was sitting up, and Harry was rubbing his feet.

"Yeah, it was weird. Just, let me finish, yeah?" Louis told Harry, laughing a bit as Harry tickled his foot.

"Yeah, sorry, continue." Harry told Louis. 

Louis smiled gratefully and rubbing his stomach before he continued.

 

 

_"Yes, sir. Please."  Louis replied._

_The stranger typed for a minute and Louis bit his lip as he read the first question of the test. "If I was there, what would you do?"_

_It was a simple question, Louis thought that he had it in the bag, so he replied with the answer that he thought was right._

_"I would please you, sir. Suck you off, be your fucktoy, anything you would want, sir."_

_Louis was so sure about his answer, he just knew that he had it right._

_"Wrong." That hurt. "You will kneel at my feet, waiting for instructions."_

_"I am so sorry for the incorrect answer, sir." Louis quickly typed in._

_"Have you ever been spanked?" The Dom asked._

_"Only when I was in trouble by my parents, sir." Louis replied._

_"Spank yourself, five times, hard." The Dom told Louis._

_Louis furrowed his eyebrows and moved his legs up, spanking himself five times as he was told to do._

_"Did you do it, slut?" The Dom asked._

_"Yes, sir. I have." Louis replied as he moved to lay his legs back on his bed._

_"Does it hurt?" The Dom asked._

_"Yes, sir. It does." Louis replied._

_"Good. It was supposed to. Now, what would you do if I was there with you?" The Dom asked._

_"I would kneel at your feet and wait for further instructions." Louis replied, almost automatically._

_"Very good. Now, tell me, pet, how do you please your master, or how would you?" The Dom asked._

_Louis thought long and hard about his answer. He didn't want to give the wrong answer again and have this Dom._

_"I would kneel at your feet until given orders, sir. I will do anything and everything to please you, sir. If you wanted me to suck you off, I would do that. If you wanted me to fuck myself on your cock, I would do that, sir. Anything you want, I will do it." Louis replied._

_"Very well, slut." The Dom replied._

_"Thank you, sir." Louis quickly typed in. Louis actually loved the praise that he was getting._

_"I want you to tell me what you are wearing, pet." The Dom told Louis._

_Louis bit his lip and blushed as he typed his answer in._

_"I am wearing shorts, sir, a tank top and lace panties." Louis had a thing for panties. They were comfortable and made him feel good._

_"Really? That is so nice, pet." The Dom told Louis. Louis blushed at that and began to type in a reply, but stopped when he saw that the Dom was typing._

_"I want you to touch yourself, over your clothes." The Dom told Louis._

_"Start with your nipples, rub them over your clothes and tell me how you feel."_

_Louis did just that, closing his eyes as he felt them harden and his dick harden as well._

_"It feels good, sir." Louis typed in._

_"Can you see your nipples through your shirt?"_

_"Yes, sir. I can" Louis typed in as he began to play with his other nipple._

_"Good. Now slowly trail your hands down your stomach. Do not touch your dick or your little boy pussy, understood?" The Dom told Louis._

_"Yes, sir. I understand." Louis typed in as he let his hand trail down his stomach and back up. Louis loved the feeling. All of this made Louis feel so good. His dick was hardening so quickly. This was all exciting for Louis._

_"Without stopping, I want you to tell me what you know about BDSM, pet, and how you got into this." The Dom told Louis._

_It was hard to type with one hand, but Louis did it anyways._

_"I read a book on Wattpad about BDSM, sir. Ever since then, I have become fascinated with the idea of being owned, of having someone claim me as their own." Louis told the stranger._

_"Palm yourself." The Dom told Louis. Louis slowly trailed his hand down to his crotch and began to palm himself as he was told to do._

_"Yes, sir. Thank you." Louis thanked the older Dom._

_"Now, tell me, what all have you done with a man, or boy, or yourself." The Dom told Louis._

_"I have kissed two, maybe three boys, sir. That is all. And none of them are that memorable. I have touched myself, sir. I have almost no sexual experience." Louis told the Dom._

_"What all have you used to please yourself, pet?" The Dom asked._

_"My hands, sir. My fingers, small, thin bottles that would fit inside of me, that is about it, sir." Louis told the Dom._

_"You haven't had anyone else inside of you? No one else's fingers? No dicks?" The Dom asked._

_"No, sir." Louis replied as he continued to palm himself._

_"So, you are a virgin?" The Dom asked._

_Louis had a feeling that it wasn't a question as much as it was a statement._

_"Yes, sir. I am a virgin." Louis told the Dom._

_"Very well. Now, suck on two fingers, the hand that you were palming yourself with." The Dom told Louis._

_"Yes, sir." Louis told the Dom as he slowly took his hand off of his crotch and placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them._

_"How much about BDSM do you know?"_

_"Not very much, sir. Just the basics and it seems like something I would love to do until the day I died." Louis typed out to the Dom as he continued to suck his fingers._

_"Bring your fingers to your hole, do not penetrate, just run your fingers over your little boy cunt."_

_Louis did as he was told and ran his fingers over his hole, not daring to push a finger inside of him._

_"Are you doing it?"_

_"Yes, sir. I am." Louis replied to the Dom._

_"Good. Tell me, do you have any fantasies?" The Dom asked._

_"Yes, sir. I have one. It is quite strange." Louis told the Dom as he shivered, he was close to cumming already and he hasn't even touched himself really._

_"What is it, pet?" The Dom asked._

_Louis blushed as he began to type out his strange fantasy._

_"I have always dreamed of being pregnant and owned, sir. Being fucked while tied up and pregnant." Louis typed out._

_"What a fantasy you have, pet." The Dom told Louis._

_"Now, fuck yourself with one finger." The Dom typed out. "And do NOT cum."_

_Louis moaned at that, already feeling owned and he loved it._

_"Yes, sir. Thank you!" Louis typed out before he slowly pushed one finger inside of himself, moaning at the feeling._

_"You are welcome, pet." The Dom told Louis._

_"You can add a second finger, and tell me how you feel." The Dom told Louis._

_Louis was quick to add a second finger and began to fuck himself with his two fingers._

_"It feels good, sir. But I still feel empty." Louis told the Dom._

_"Really? How many fingers do you normally use?" The Dom asked._

_"Three, sir." Louis quickly typed as he moved his fingers to try and find his prostate._

_"You little slut." The Dom typed out. "Using three fingers in your virgin cunt."_

_Louis moaned at the words that he was reading, glad that he was alone in his room._

_"Yes, sir. I am a slut. Only for you, sir." Louis replied as he fucked himself with his two fingers._

_"You can use your third finger, little slut." The Dom told Louis. And Louis was so glad that he did. Louis needed his third finger and he quickly pushed it in, moaning as he fucked himself with his fingers._

_"Thank you, sir." Louis typed._

_"You're welcome, pet. Have you ever sucked dick?" The Dom asked._

_"No, sir. I have not." Louis replied._

_"Hmm, new at everything, just about." The Dom typed in._

_"Yes, sir." Louis replied. "I have to cum, sir." Louis quickly typed in. Louis didn't know much about BDSM, but he knew not to cum without permission._

_"Pull your fingers out and go wash your hands. You are not allowed to cum."_

_Louis cried out at those words, but did as he was told. He was hard and leaking, but he wasn't going to go against what he was told to do. This Dom was his potential Dom. This Dom was training him to be the best Sub he could be._

_"Yes, sir." Louis replied as he took his laptop into his bathroom, just in case the Dom was going to reply._

_"Good, boy." Louis smiled and blushed at the praise._

_"Now, tell me. How do you feel? Do you feel like a slut? A whore?" The Dom asked._

_"Yes, sir." Louis replied before he dried his hands off._

_"Good. Because that is what you are. You are here to please, not be pleased. You will not cum at all until I give you permission. You will not touch yourself without my permission, understood?" The Dom asked. Louis couldn't help but smile widely at that._

_"Yes, sir. Does this mean that I have passed your test, sir?" Louis asked._

_"Yes, you have. I have a good feeling about you. I normally don't take in people with such little experience, but I am making an exception for you." The Dom told Louis._

_Louis smiled widely and typed quickly._

_"Thank you, sir! I will not displease you! You won't regret this, I promise, sir! I will do my very best to please you, sir." Louis told the Dom._

_"I can tell that you will try your best, slut. I am emailing you some rules as we speak." The Dom told Louis._

_"Thank you, sir. I have just received your email." Louis told the Dom as he refreshed his email, showing that he had a new message from 'DomSmith'._

_"Very well, pet. I will speak with you on there." The Dom told Louis. And before Louis could reply, the conversation was disconnected._

_Louis sighed, but smiled, and went to read the email._

 

_'I am looking forward to training you, pet. Here are a few rules that you must follow at all times._

_1\. I am your only Dom. You will not have any other Doms or any boyfriends of any kinds._

_2\. You will not touch yourself at all, or let anyone else touch you. Not without my permission._

_3\. You will email every morning, as soon as you wake up, and tell me that you are ready to serve and please me._

_4\. Privacy and trust are a key in this relationship. You will not tell anyone of what we are doing, and I will not tell anything of what we are doing. Not until this is more than just training._

 

_I will give you more rules later. I will also test you again, at my time. If you do not pass the test, or fail to take it when I have the time, this is finished._

_Do not make me regret this._

_Email me back as soon as possible._

_-Dom Smith'_

 

 

"Wow." Harry whispered. 

"Yeah." Louis shrugged. "Hey, it’s getting late. Can you take me back to Miss Barbara's? I have to work in the morning." Louis told Harry as he looked over at the clock, seeing that it was past midnight already. Louis hoped that Miss Barbara was okay with him going home so late.

"You could stay here? You can wear my clothes to the bakery tomorrow?" Harry suggested. "As you said, it is late and you need your sleep." Harry told Louis.

Louis thought for a minute and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm going to text Miss Barbara and tell her. Can I use a toothbrush? I have to brush my teeth." Louis told Harry.

Harry nodded and got up, kissing Louis's forehead as he did so. "Follow me." Harry told Louis, figuring that this was all of the story that he would get from Louis for now so he wasn't going to push it any. 

"Thank you." Louis whispered as he rubbed his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three.
> 
> Please comment, vote, fan, subscribe, etc. 
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> I also would like some criticism, if there is any.
> 
> And tell me of any mistakes.


	5. Four

Louis smiled as he handed the little girl her muffin. It has been a few days since his and Harry’s little date, which ended up with them sleeping in bed together, cuddled in each other’s arms.

When Louis came into work, he had on Harry’s shirt and the leggings from the night before. Miss Barbara gave him a strange look and asked him why he was in Harry’s clothes and why Harry was bringing him to work, as well as why he was staying the night. Barbara didn’t get the text until she was up and going to get Louis up from his room, then was when she checked her phone for any messages from the pregnant boy.

Louis had repeatedly told Barbara that he and Harry didn’t do anything. They just talked and slept.

Harry had things to do with his family the last few days, so Louis was just texting and calling the older lad whenever they both had time. It was nice to have someone who cared about him. It was nice to have someone hold him when he needed it, someone who wasn’t his grandmother’s age anyways.

“There’s my favorite boy.” Louis heard. Louis smiled and looked up. Louis has grown to love that voice, even in such a short amount of time. Louis loved hearing Harry speaking. He loved Harry’s voice.

“Hey, Harry. You hungry? Thirsty?” Louis asked as he grabbed his notepad so he could write Harry’s order down for him.

“Are you on the menu?” Harry asked. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and shook his head.

“Sadly, I’m not.” Louis told Harry as he pouted. “But, there is the special of the day. And there’s a chance to win a prize if you order it.” Louis winked to Harry as Harry leaned onto the cabinet.

“Hmm, what is the prize?” Harry asked as he licked his lips, looking at Louis’s.

Louis blushed and bit his lip before replying. “How does a kiss sound?” He asked, looking into Harry’s eyes.

Harry smirked and nodded. “Sounds perfect. I’ll have the daily special, babe.” Harry told Louis.

Louis laughed and nodded as he wrote the order down on the notepad. “You don’t even know what it is.” Louis told Harry. “It could be like, pig guts or something.”

Harry laughed loudly and shook his head. “I don’t care. I want that prize.” He told Louis.

Louis blushed and nodded as he moved to fix Harry’s turkey sandwich, that was the special of the day. It wasn’t really special, the bakery didn’t do many sandwiches. So turkey sandwiches and a muffin, along with the soft drink, tea, water, or coffee, of choice was the special for the day.

“What all do you want on your sandwich?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry.

“Hmm, just put whatever you would eat on there.” Harry told Louis, and Louis did.

Louis put pickles, ketchup and Swiss cheese on the sandwich before he wrapped it up in the wrapping paper and placed it on the counter.

“What kind of muffin?” Louis asked, fixing the gloves that he had on.

“What kind do you like the best? Just get that, yeah?”

Louis did as Harry asked and wrapped up a blueberry muffin, placing it beside the sandwich.

“And to drink?” Louis asked.

“Water.” Harry told Louis. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and nodded as he walked over to the fridge behind him and grabbed a bottle of water, putting it on the counter.

“Anything else?” Louis asked as he raised his eyebrows at Harry.

“Yeah, um, make all that again? But with mustard on the sandwich? No pickles, instead can I have tomatoes? And a chocolate chocolate chip muffin? With a Mountain Dew? And a lunch date with you?” Harry asked, smiling over at Louis. Harry was smiling so big that his dimples looked like they could hide children in them.

“Harry, I have to work. The place is busy.” Louis told Harry as he motioned at all the four people in the bakery, including himself and Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. “Come on, if someone comes in, ill cover for you.” Harry promised Louis.

Louis sighed and nodded before he went to go and fix the second daily special for Harry.

When the food was fixed, Louis took the gloves off and tossed them into the trash can before he yelled back at Barbara, telling her that he was going to take an early lunch.

Harry had already had all of the food and drinks in a table, the table they first ate at together, and smiled over at the pregnant lad.

“Come on, eat.” Harry told Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and quickly squirted some hand sanitizer before walking over to Harry, rubbing his hands together as he walked.

“Okay, I’m here. Let’s eat then, big boy.” Louis told Harry as he sat down and reached for the water.

“Babe, all of me is big. Gotta eat to keep everything strong.” Harry winked at the younger of the two.

Louis choked on his spit and dropped the bottle of water onto the floor. Thankfully, the bottle was still closed.

“Harry!” Louis gasped. “You can’t say things like that! People are here!” Louis told Harry. Louis could not believe that Harry said that, especially in a public place.

Harry just laughed and brought his foot over to Louis’s smaller, much smaller, foot, locking their ankles together.

“What? Is grandpa over there going to hear me? Or the guy over there with the head phones in?” Harry asked.

Louis just shook his head and smiled as he picked the bottle up off of the floor. It took a bit and Louis could tell that Harry was wanting to tell Louis to not reach down to get the bottle, but Louis had already gotten it up by the time Harry had opened his mouth. Louis and Harry already had a small argument about Louis picking things up and doing things for himself. He was pregnant, not disabled.

“So, how is your family?” Louis asked as he rubbed his stomach and sat the bottle of water on the table.

“My mum is good. Her new husband is okay. My sister is still fucking annoying.” Harry joked.

Louis laughed along and nodded. “My sisters were always annoying.” He told Harry before frowning. Louis really did miss his family.

“I think all sisters are. I’m sure we annoy, or annoyed at one point in time, them.” Harry smiled as Louis opened his bottle of water.

Louis nodded and sighed before taking a drink.

“How was the family gathering or whatever?” Louis asked.

“Gosh, I have so many relatives.” Harry mumbled as he picked up his sandwich. “And almost all of them are old and tell me that I need to have children before they die. Then they pinch the hell out of my cheeks.” Harry complained.

Louis just laughed at Harry and shook his head at the elder’s behavior. “At least your family wants you to have kids now. My family is all religious and stuff.” Louis told Harry. “They didn’t like it when I told them that I preferred dicks over chicks.” Louis told Harry before he shrugged.

“My family would love you.” Harry whispered. Harry could tell that Louis had some family issues. Harry wouldn’t press too into it, not until Louis was ready to talk. Louis really appreciated Harry. He was perfect.

“Your family seems nice.” Louis told Harry. Louis didn’t know exactly what to say to Harry. He didn’t know where Harry was going at with this.

“Yeah, they are. What time are you getting off tonight?” Harry asked. Louis bit his lip and looked over at the clock on the wall. It wasn’t even really eleven yet.

“I think two? I’ve been here since we opened and Miss Barbara isn’t letting me work all day anymore.” Louis told Harry.

“Good, you don’t need to work too much, babe. You’re so pregnant.” Harry told Louis before he took a bite of the sandwich that Louis had made for him.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and took a bite of his own sandwich. Louis knew that he was pregnant, very pregnant. He didn’t really like being reminded because he felt as if people were thinking that he was fat or something.

“Harry!” Louis gasped as he placed his hand on his stomach. “He’s kicking, come feel.” Louis told Harry as he rubbed his stomach. Louis loved feeling his son kick.

Harry was quick to get on his knees in front of Louis and placed his hand on Louis’s stomach, smiling even wider than ever when he felt the little kicks on his palm.

“Hey, buddy.” Harry whispered. “Is your mummy working too much? Does he need a break?” Harry asked the little unborn baby, earning a kick from the little boy and a laugh and a slap in the head from Louis.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Harry laughed and kissed Louis’s covered stomach. If no one knew who they were, or their situation, they would have thought that the two were a couple, and that this baby was Harry’s child.

“I have not. I don’t need a break.” Louis told Harry. “I need a job.” He told the older of the two.

Harry shook his head and kissed the stomach once more. “A break, that is what you need. After work, I’m taking you somewhere. My family wanted to meet you, my mum was talking to my grandmother about you and she wants to see you herself.” Harry told Louis. “And she’s like, ninety. She won’t be waiting much longer.”

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes slightly before nodding. “Okay. Fine. Take me to Miss Barbara’s when I get off? I’ll change and give you your shirt back.” Louis told Harry.

Harry smiled and placed one more kiss to Louis’s stomach before standing up and kissing Louis’s cheek. “Sounds good, but you keep my shirt, or you wear it tonight?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled and nodded his head as a blush covered his cheeks. Harry was absolutely perfection. Louis loved him so fucking much already. That was when Louis knew that he was I too deep. He had just met Harry and he was already falling for the older boy.

“Good. Now, let’s eat. Barb will kill me if I keep you from eating.” Harry told Louis as he placed his hand on Louis’s stomach for a brief second before moving back to his own seat so he could eat his own food.

By the time they had finally finished, the lunch rush was just about to start and Harry had offered to help, it was more like he told Louis that he would make the food, Louis would just take the orders.

Louis was thankful to have Harry’s help, Harry was really good with his hands. He was amazing at making the sandwiches just perfect and he even made more muffins during the rush. Louis didn’t know how that happened, but Harry was amazing.

 

 

When two o’clock rolled around, Louis wasn’t as tired as he normally was. He actually felt pretty good. Louis told Barbara that he was leaving and she gave Louis a kiss on the cheek, telling him to be careful as the other worker who was taking Louis’s place came inside.

“Have fun, loves.” Barbara told them. “And don’t let Louis do a lot. No bending. No walking a lot. Sit down, relax.” Barbara told Harry.

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled at Barbara. Louis would get mad at anyone who told him what to do, anyone who wasn’t Miss Barbara. No one could ever be mad at this amazing woman. And Louis couldn’t be mad at the woman who literally saved his life and his son’s life.

“Will do, Barb.” Harry told Barbara as he hugged her. “He’s in good hands.” He told her.

Barbara laughed and nodded as she moved to hug Louis. “I’m serious, babe. Don’t overdo it.” She told Louis as she rubbed Louis’s stomach. “This is my grandbaby you are carrying.” She told Louis.

Barbara was basically Louis’s second mother. He considered her his second mother, his UK mother. So, this baby was like her grandson and Louis was like her son. That is what she treated them like anyways.

“I will, Miss Barbara. I’ll text you if I’m not going to come home.” Louis promised as he gave the older woman a slight squeeze and pulled back, moving to Harry’s side as Harry wrapped his arm protectively around Louis’s small waist, placing his hand on the side of Louis’s stomach and rubbing his thumb on it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. There isn’t any story telling in this chapter. There might be some in the next.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I love you.
> 
> Please remember to vote, comment, fan, subscribe, bookmark, add, etc.
> 
> I would like for at least one comment on what you think and how you feel about this. I love you all. You are all perfect and amazing and beautiful.
> 
> Thank you. :) <3


	6. Five

“I’m so nervous.” Louis whispered to Harry as they walked up to Harry’s mother’s driveway. Louis was extremely nervous about meeting Harry’s family. Louis was now in Harry’s shirt from the last time they visited and he had on a pair of yoga pants. Harry mentioned a few times that Louis’s ass looked absolutely phenomenal in these pants.

“Don’t be.” Harry told Louis as he stopped and grabbed both of Louis’s hands. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’s knuckles. “They will love you, I promise.” Harry told Louis, who just nodded and took a deep breath. Louis was nervous. There would be no way that he wasn’t nervous. He was going to meet Harry’s family.

“Okay.” Louis whispered as he leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Louis’s forehead before he carefully led Louis up the steps to his mother’s house.

The house was small and cozy. It was really nice and homey.

Harry opened the door and let Louis in after himself. “Mum, gran! Guess who’s here!” Harry called out as Louis shut the door behind him.

“My boy!” Louis heard a female voice call as the sound of footsteps came near.

Louis cuddled into Harry’s side as he nibbled nervously on his bottom lip. Louis was scared. So very scared.

“Louis, love, you look so gorgeous.”

“He does, mum.” Harry laughed as he gave his mother a one armed hug and a kiss to the cheek.

Louis nervously looked up at Anne. Louis and Anne have met before, but they didn’t get to know each other all that well.

Anne smiled and kissed Louis’s cheek as she hugged him. “It’s so nice to see you again... Gran is in the kitchen. I hope you’re hungry.” Anne told Louis.

“He needs to eat, mum, so I’m sure he will be. I’m gonna take him to see gran, then he needs to sit and rest.” Harry told Anne, who nodded.

“Alright, babe. I’ll be right back. I have to go get something from town.” Anne told the two. “Make yourself at home, Louis dear. I’ll be back soon. And then we can all chat.” Anne excitedly told Louis before she pressed a kiss on both boys’ cheeks and gave Louis’s stomach a quick rub.

 

 

After Louis was introduced to Anne, he and Harry walked into the kitchen, where he was introduced to Harry’s gran, who wasn’t as old as Harry had described, and Louis was told by both older people to sit down. He was even declared the taste tester. So, Louis got to eat a lot of yummy food before anyone else and he was pretty happy about that. The cooking in the Styles’ household was amazing. Louis was so happy that he was able to eat all of this delicious food first.

“So, how long have you and Louis been dating?” Anne asked as she emptied the bags from the store.

Harry cleared his throat and looked over at Louis, who was now looking at the food he was about to eat.

“Um, we aren’t really dating, per se. I really do like Louis, and I think he likes me as well. We’ve been on a date a few days ago.” Harry told them as he put the cookies in the oven.

“I like you too.” Louis whispered. If Louis didn’t like Harry, he most definitely would not be telling Harry his story. Louis didn’t trust people very much all that often. Louis had a hard time trusting people now that Sir happened.

Sir was an amazing guy, the perfect dominant. But it was obvious that Sir was not ready for a real commitment or children or anything like that. Louis didn’t plan on looking for someone who would be his lover and a father for his baby boy, but he now thinks that he has found that perfect person. And he’s only known Harry for a few days.

Harry smiled widely at Louis’s quiet confession and closed the oven door. “I’m glad. Because I like you.” Harry laughed as he walked over to Louis and reached down for one of the pigs in a blanket. Louis slapped his hand away and playfully glared at the older man.

“I am the taste tester, Harold. Not you.” He told Harry, who laughed and rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Louis, wrapping one arm around Louis’s shoulders and placing his other hand on Louis’s stomach.

“Okay, okay. You taste test, then.” Harry told Louis as he pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek.

Louis nodded and picked up the food item that Harry had previously reached for and took a bite out of it. “It’s so good, gran.” Louis complemented the older woman.

Harry’s grandmother had insisted that Louis call her ‘gran’ like everyone else did. So, Louis was going to do that.

“Thank you, love. I hope your little boy likes it. Anne couldn’t hold any of anyone’s food down when she was pregnant with Harry.” She told Louis.

“It was horrible. I couldn’t eat anything.” Anne added.

Louis felt horrible for Anne. Louis had suffered through morning sickness up until about a month ago. It sucked so badly. He hated it. Louis couldn’t even stand the smell of food without having to go and throw up everything that has ever entered his stomach.

“I’m so glad I’m not throwing up like I used to, or like that.” Louis told them. “I hated it. I still do.” Louis told them.

“Harry was the only of the kids I had all that with.” Anne told Louis. “I don’t see why he didn’t like any food. He eats like he hasn’t eaten in years.” Anne laughed.

Louis laughed as well as he rubbed his stomach.

“Food isn’t all that I love to eat.” Harry whispered into Louis’s ear before he kissed Louis’s ear.

Louis blushed a deep red and slapped Harry’s chest. “Harry!” Louis whisper/yelled. Louis didn’t that Harry was making sexual jokes and such with his mother and grandmother in the same room. And an unborn baby in the room. Louis’s son may not be born yet, but he could still hear.

“Harry Edward Styles!” Anne gasped, almost at the same time as Louis. “Do not talk like that! Especially around me and your gran!” Anne scolded Harry.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled against Louis’s neck.

Louis rolled his eyes and kissed Harry’s head.

“I just wanted to let you know what all I like to eat.” Harry told Louis.

“Harry!” Anne gasped as she hit Harry with a dishrag.

Harry pouted as gran laughed at Harry.

Louis was still blushing a deep red color.

“We can try that later, maybe.” Louis told Harry.

Harry smirked and kissed Louis’s cheek as Anne gasped at Louis.

“Do not encourage him, Louis!” Anne told Louis. Louis giggled lightly as Harry and gran both laughed loudly.

“You are so lucky you are pregnant.” Anne told Louis as she moved to help clean up. “I’d so have you cleaning the bathroom.” She told Louis. Louis just laughed and cuddled close into Harry’s side. Louis placed both of his hands on his stomach, Harry slowly began to feed Louis some of the food that was on the plate.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Gran asked as Anne mumbled things that she would make Louis do if he wasn’t pregnant, one of them included taking the trash out. It was funny.

“He’s naming him ‘Harry Jr.’” Harry told them.

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head at Harry. Louis was not going to name his baby after Harry. “I haven’t thought of anything. I was thinking, maybe I would name him James. James Lee.” Louis told them. “I like that name. I just don’t know at this moment.” Louis told them.

Harry pouted and kissed Louis’s cheek before he placed the little bit of biscuit back at Louis’s mouth.

Louis smiled widely and took the last bit of the biscuit in his mouth, sucking Harry’s finger in his mouth as well. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s finger as Harry pulled his finger out of Louis’s mouth.

“Don’t tempt me, babe.” Harry whispered into Louis’s ear.

 

 

 

When Louis and Harry both retired to Harry’s bedroom, Louis cuddled to Harry’s chest. Louis, gran and Anne all had a grand time chatting and looking at Harry’s baby pictures.

“You had such cute little booty, Harry.” Louis whispered to Harry. “You were such a cute baby. What happened?” Louis asked as he looked up Harry.

“What happened?” Harry scoffed. “What happened? Hell, I became handsome.” Harry told Louis, earning a slap in the chest for the curse word.

“If you say so, babe.” Louis told Harry as he looked up at Harry. “So, that prize.” Louis mumbled to Harry as he slowly moved up so he was closer to Harry’s face.

“Umm. Prize. Wanna remind me what I won?” Harry asked as he pressed a kiss to Louis’s nose.

Louis blushed and nodded. “Yeah.” He whispered as he carefully pressed his lips to Harry’s, kissing him gently.

Harry smiled as he carefully kissed Louis back, rubbing Louis’s stomach as he did so.

This kiss was different than any other kiss either boy has ever had. Harry has never kissed someone who has made him feel so calm and loved. Louis, he has never kissed anyone other than Sir. And Sir’s kisses were not sweet and loving as these kisses were.

Louis and Harry both enjoyed this kiss a bit more than originally thought.

And Louis knew at this moment that Sir and his roughness was no longer what Louis desired and needed in his life. Louis needed soft, loving, caring, Harry.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are taking so long. School has started and I’m trying to do the best that I can and actually pass with high grades.
> 
> I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Please comment, vote, fan, subscribe, bookmark, etc., etc.
> 
> I love you all! :)


	7. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really read over this.

 

**_One Year, Four Months Ago_ **

****

****

_It has been nearly two months since Louis and Sir began this training. Louis absolutely loved it. He hasn’t been able to cum, or touch himself, since they began this training and Louis, surprisingly, didn’t mind at all. He loved knowing that he couldn’t do something because of his ‘Master’, as Sir would soon, hopefully, be._

_Louis and Sir have done nothing but email every now and then, when Sir had the time. Louis didn’t know much about Sir, only that he was twenty three and a Dom who was willing to work with Louis and help him out._

_‘Good morning, Sir. I am awake and ready to serve and please you to the very best of my abilities._

_I also have school today, Sir, so I may not be able to reply right away, but I will reply every moment I am able to.’_

_Louis sent Sir that email as soon as he woke up. Louis always sent Sir an email, telling him that he was awake and ready to serve and please Sir as soon as he woke up. This morning, he had to go to school. He absolutely hated it. He wanted to stay home and chat with Sir until Sir had to leave._

_As Louis was getting ready, he heard his phone go off and he ran and jumped, literally, onto the bed with his pants half way up his legs. Sir had replied and Louis was eager to see what Sir had to say._

_‘Good morning, pet. What all classes do you have today?’_

_Louis smiled widely and blushed at the pet name, he loved being called ‘pet’ by Sir because Louis was training to be Sir’s pet. Louis wanted to be Sir’s pet for Sir to do as he pleased._

_‘I have Government, Psychology and a Computer class, Sir.’ Louis quickly replied to the older man._

_When the email sent, Louis stood up and wiggled his tight pants up so that they were on his body correctly._

_Louis often wondered what Sir looked like, like at this moment. Louis was wondering what he and Sir would look like together. Would Sir be taller? Shorter? Thicker? Toned? Out of shape? Louis didn’t know. Louis did know, however, that Sir was a boxer. Sir had mentioned many times about his boxing matches that were keeping him busy._

_Louis heard another ding from his phone and sat down on the bed, opening the email from Sir._

_‘Have a good day at class today, pet. Today, I am adding another rule for you. I will tell you what to eat and you have to eat it at least once and you must tell me what you are eating, when you eat it. Normally, I would feed you myself, but that cannot happen with us right now._

_Today, you will eat chicken, grilled chicken.’_

_Louis smiled widely as he nodded, mentally writing the new rule in with the rest of the rules that Sir had given him._

_‘Yes, Sir. I will message you during lunch when I eat.’ Louis replied to the older man._

_“Grilled chicken.” Louis spoke to himself as he fixed his hair. “I can do that. Colton’s. I can go to Colton’s and get me a grilled chicken sandwich.”_

_And during lunch, Louis went to Colton’s and ordered himself a Grilled Chicken sandwich with Swiss cheese and pickles, with fries on the side before he emailed Sir and told him what he was having. It was odd eating alone, but Louis knew that people would question why he was eating this meal and on his phone constantly, chatting with some random person._

_Louis wasn’t the best at lying to people, so he would be just fine on his own. Besides, eating alone gave him more time to chat with his trainer as he ate._

_As the days went on, Louis and Sir chatted more and more. Sir was on break from his boxing and his work wasn’t that much, so Louis was so happy that Sir was going to spend his free time helping Louis with his training._

_Not much happened, Louis took a few more small tests with Sir and Sir messaged Louis, instructing him what to do while he was touching himself, which was the first time in months. The only downside was that he was not allowed to release. Louis didn’t care at this point. He just needed to be touched._

_Then, one day, about three months after he had begun his training with Sir, Louis had received a message at two o’clock PM that made him excited and nervous all at the same time._

_‘Tonight, we are going to Skype. I want to see my pet, see what you can do and I want to play with you. I will call you on Skype in exactly twelve hours. If you don’t answer, then I will assume that you do not want to continue our training.’_

“So, what did you do? Did you stay up till two in the morning?” Harry asked Louis as they laid in Louis’s bed at Miss Barbara’s house.

They decided to go over there because Louis was tired and didn’t want to go anywhere. He was over at Harry’s family home almost all of the past week, like whenever he wasn’t working, he was with Harry and Harry’s mother.

It had been nearly two weeks since Louis and Harry first met, and Louis was starting to fall head over heels for the older man.

“I’m tired. Can I finish the story later?” Louis asked as he cuddled into Harry’s chest. Louis was currently in a small bra, he had one of Harrys large muscle shirts on and he had a pair of black panties on. Louis really hated this. He had grown boobs. Fucking boobs. Every time he looked at them, touched them, felt them on his chest, felt them ache, he wanted to just rip them off of his body. And they leaked! Like now, he had little pads inside of his bra so he wouldn’t mess anything up.

Louis was about seven months along in his pregnancy and things were really beginning to take a toll on his body. He refused to take off of work, no matter how much Miss Barbara and Harry begged him to. He has, however, been reduced to just a few hours a day.

“Only if I get to go to your seven month scan tomorrow.” Harry told Louis as he pressed a quick kiss to Louis’s lips.

Louis smiled and nodded as he moved up some so he could try and get more comfortable.

“Let me.” Harry mumbled as he moved Louis gently so he was more on top of Harry’s lap and began to rub Louis’s back.

Louis hummed in approval of Harry’s magnificent hands and rubbed his stomach as his little boy kicked around inside of him

“Thank you.” Louis mumbled to Harry. Harry just simply pressed a kiss to the back of Louis’s head and massaged Louis’s sore back.

“He hasn’t really stopped kicking and moving when you are around.” Louis admitted to Harry, who just smiled and moved his hands to Louis’s large stomach and rubbed it, earning multiple kicks and hits from the little boy.

“He likes me.” Harry laughed as he kissed Louis’s head again. “Just like I like him, and his mummy.”

Louis rolled his eyes and pat Harry’s hands so Harry could place them back on his back, massaging it. Harry seemed to get the message, he went right back to massaging Louis’s sore back.

“I’m glad. Because I like you.” Louis told Harry. Louis never thought that he would admit to liking someone. But he did. He really did like Harry. Harry was so good to him and his son already and they haven’t even known each other for a month. Some people would call Louis crazy for all that he’s done, and some have called Louis worse than that.

Louis always falls quickly. He just hopes that Harry would catch him when he falls completely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short, I know. But, I am in school and I have a lot of homework and stuff to do. I am updating whenever I can. I tend to procrastinate on a lot of my large projects in school and that is hurting me at this moment. Haha. :)
> 
> But, thank you for reading.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes.
> 
> Please remember to vote, comment, subscribe, fan, kudos, etc.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> OH AND BTW, THERE JUST MIGHT BE A SMUT SCENE COMING UP IN A FEW CHAPTERS. I HOPE THAT IT DOESN'T SUCK ASS.
> 
> And who else is sad about Joan Rivers dying? First Robin Williams, now Joan Rivers? 
> 
> My favorite quote by Joan Rivers goes like this:
> 
> "I haven't seen so many little white balls since I shared a dressing room with One Direction."
> 
> or something like that. Haha. :)


	8. Seven

Louis sighed as he looked over at the wall. Louis had been awake for some time now. He was still tired, but his little boy was pressing against his spine. Louis didn’t want to wake Harry up, especially since it was so early in the morning. It was only five forty three in the morning. Louis knew that Harry still needed his sleep. Louis had heard Miss Barbara leaving earlier, just a few minutes ago. Louis was still being spooned by Harry.

Louis was bored. He rubbed his stomach as he tried to go back to sleep and calm his son down some.

“I can feel him moving.” A rough, raspy voice that Louis had grown to love spoke behind the small, pregnant lad.

Louis sighed again and nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t want you to wake up.” Louis mumbled to Harry.

“It’s fine.” Harry mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek and moved so Louis could roll on his back. “Let me talk to the little beauty.” Harry told Louis, who just nodded and leaned on the pillows to try and get comfortable.

“Hey, baby.” Harry began as he rubbed Louis’s stomach. “Calm down for your mama, yeah?” Harry told the growing baby as he pressed a kiss to Louis’s stomach, earning a kick from the baby inside of Louis.

Harry laughed and rubbed his lip where the little boy kicked him and then looked up at Louis.

“He said good morning.” Louis laughed, rubbing the side of his stomach.

Harry just chuckled and pressed another kiss to Louis’s stomach. “Good morning, baby boy.” Harry greeted the boy before he moved up to give Louis a kiss on the lips.

“Morning, Harry.” Louis whispered to Harry as he leaned up so he could press another kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry chuckled again as he kissed Louis’s cheek. “Good morning to you as well, my beautiful boy.” Harry whispered. “Let’s go brush our teeth, yeah? I’ll make you some tea and we can cuddle on the couch.” Harry told Louis, who just nodded and took the hand that Harry was extending for him.

 

 

 

So, Louis soon found himself sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands and Harry massaging his back and shoulders with the early morning news on.

“So,” Harry began as he moved his hands down to Louis’s lower back. “Have you thought of a name for this beautiful boy?” Harry asked, moving one hand to Louis’s stomach for a brief moment before going back to Louis’s back.

Louis sighed and rubbed his stomach with one hand as he took a sip of his tea.

“No. I haven’t.” Louis whispered. “I was thinking maybe, Alexander?” Louis told Harry. “But I’m not sure.” Louis told Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed the back of Louis’s head. “Alexander. That is very cute.” Harry told Louis. “Alexander Ray Styles?” Harry suggested, laughing lightly.

Louis simply rolled his eyes moved so he could lean back on Harry’s chest. “Styles? I don’t know about that.” Louis teased. “Why should he have your last name?” Louis asked Harry before he took a sip of his tea and as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist, Harry’s hands on Louis’s stomach.

“Because I wanna be there for him, as his father.” Harry whispered as he kissed Louis’s head again.

Harry’s words surprised Louis, they really did. Louis knew that Harry liked him and that Harry liked the little baby that Louis was carrying. But, Louis did not expect Harry to say that he wanted to be in this baby’s life as this little baby’s father.

“You, you wanna be his father?” Louis asked in complete and total surprise.

Harry nodded and placed his chin on Louis’s head. “Yeah, I wanna be his father.” Harry confirmed.

 

 

~`~

 

 

“Do you like this one?” Harry asked as he pointed at the picture on the screen. Louis sighed and looked at the picture on the screen. Ever since Louis and Harry spoke about the name of the little baby, which they agreed that he would be named Alexander Ray, the last name would be figured out later on, Harry had been looking at baby things. And that has been for almost four hours. Every time Harry found something he somewhat liked, he would show Louis. And according to Harry, nothing was too expensive or too much for their little boy.

“Its okay, Harry.” Louis told Harry. The picture was of a crib. The crib was white with light blue covers. Louis kind of liked that one, but he was getting tired of Harry showing him picture after picture of random baby things. And none of these things were cheap, or lower than what Louis makes in two weeks.

“You don’t like it?” Harry asked as he moved the laptop back so he could see it and search for more.

“Its okay, Harry. I just don’t want you to spend a lot of money. Besides, Miss Barbara has some things for me that she is letting me use.” Louis told Harry. Louis really didn’t feel comfortable with Harry buying a lot of things for him or baby Alexander. Harry had already bought three hundred dollars’ worth of baby clothes and baby toys. That, as Harry put it, was not the last of what he would buy. Louis really hated it.

“I know, babe. But our boy needs something a bit safer to sleep in. I won’t be here a lot and I want him to have all he needs.” Harry told Louis. “And we need to figure out where he will stay and where we all will stay.” Harry told Louis.

Louis groaned and rubbed his face. “Harry. He’s going to stay here, with me. Okay?” Louis told Harry, who just sighed.

“I want you guys with me, though. I want you guys to be with me so I can make sure that you are both safe.” Harry told Louis, closing the laptop as he did so.

“I know you do, Harry. But we just started seeing each other. I don’t want to leave here, Harry. I love being here, with Miss Barbara. She is the only one here who has helped me.” Louis explained to Harry as he moved to sit down beside Harry with a small plate of breakfast croissants for him and Harry.

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek and grabbed a croissant. “Just, think about it, babe. Please. Once people find out that we are together, who knows what they will do.” Harry told Louis. “I want you and Alexander to be safe.” Harry whispered.

“I’ll think about it, Harry. I’ll think about it.” Louis told Harry. “I don’t want us to move too quickly. It didn’t work out the best the first time I went too fast.” Louis admitted shyly.

“That reminds me, did you stay up until two to do as he said?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis blushed as he nodded and reached down to place the plate down on the coffee table. “Yeah, I did.” Louis whispered.

 

 

 

_It was almost two and Louis was beyond tired. He was about to fall asleep as he waited for his computer to notify him, saying that Sir was ready to play and see Louis. Louis was nervous. Louis was in his night clothes, a t shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He didn’t know what to wear._

_Right when two o’clock hit, his computer finally made that beautiful, yet terrifying noise, saying that someone was calling him. Louis took a deep breath and accepted the call._

_“Hello, pet.” The man greeted Louis. Louis bit his lip and smiled at Sir. Sir was absolutely beautiful. He had dark, black hair and brown eyes. He was tan and he looked like he was very fit. He was a boxer, so he had to be fit._

_“Hello, Sir.” Louis whispered. Louis was very, very nervous to see what Sir wanted Louis to do._

_“You look very lovely, my beautiful pet.”_

_Louis blushed at the complement and nodded. “You do as well, Sir.” Louis whispered._

_“I want you to stand up, go so I can see all of you.”_

_Louis did as he was told and placed his laptop on his bed and stood back so Sir could see all of him._

_“Beautiful.” Sir mumbled as he looked Louis up and down. Louis blushed at the complement and looked down at the floor._

_“Strip. Slowly.” Louis was told. Louis slowly took his shirt off, deciding that he would make this into a little show for Sir. Louis ran his hands down his torso once the shirt was off and on the floor._

_“Do not tease me, slut.” Sir told Louis. Even from this far away, Louis could see that Sir was not in the mood to play around with any teasing from Louis. So, Louis slowly took his pants off and turned so Sir could see Louis’s rear end, Louis was already hard in his lace panties._

_“Fuck, you little whore. Look at that ass.” Sir told Louis. “Bet you want something in that ass of yours, you little whore.” Sir mumbled as he moved his hands down, Louis figured that Sir was moving his hands to his crotch._

_“Yeah, yeah, Sir. Yeah. Want you in me, want you to play with me, Sir.” Louis told Sir._

_“If you were here, you would not have to worry about needing filled. You would be the little whore you were born to be.” Sir told Louis, who moaned and nodded._

_“Take your little panties off and come sit on the bed.” Sir told Louis._

_Louis pulled his panties off and tossed them over to the side with his other clothes and sat down on his bed._

_“Lay down, let me see that beautiful little virgin hole of yours.” Sir told Louis._

“You did not.” Harry whispered.

Louis bit his bottom lip as tears formed in his eyes. Louis now hated what he did. He hated that he had done what he did, on camera.

“Yeah. Played with myself.” Louis whispered to Harry as he turned so he could cuddle closer to Harry. “On camera.”

“Baby…” Harry whispered. “It’s okay, don’t cry, okay? It’s okay.” Harry whispered to Louis, trying to comfort him as the pregnant lad.

Louis absolutely hated that he pleased that man on camera. Louis felt so dirty. He now felt so dirty. But, he knew that if he didn’t do that on camera, then he wouldn’t have his little baby Alexander, Harry or Miss Barbara in his life.

“I feel so dirty.” Louis admitted. “I feel like a whore, I was a whore, I am a whore.” Louis cried. Harry just did what he could to comfort Louis and whispered that Louis was not a whore and that everyone did things that they weren’t proud of.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter seven. I hope that you guys like it.
> 
> I have really been procrastinating on my work for school, so I had to rush with this. I hope that it is okay.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes that were made.
> 
> Give me any comments and criticism.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> :) <3


	9. Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and rushed. There are a bit of time skips in this, it doesn’t say it, though. The end is coming for this fanfiction. I would say about two or three more chapters left.

****

 

After Louis had told Harry about his first Skype call with Sir, Louis had cried himself to sleep with Harry's arms wrapped around him. Louis hasn't mentioned much about Sir in over a week. He felt like a total whore. He really did. 

Harry had gone to his seven month scan, seeing the little boy. But Harry would also be leaving soon. He would be going back on tour soon. Louis did not like that. Louis had decided to just stay with Miss Barbara because Harry wouldn't be at his home for a while and Louis didn't need to be alone while he was heavily pregnant and due at any moment.

At this moment, Louis was sitting beside Harry, who had been distancing himself from Louis ever since they had been caught by some paparazzi and Louis's face, as well as gay rumors and rumors of Harry getting Louis pregnant, have surfaced the internet and all over magazines. 

"About two months after I first Skyped with Sir, I moved half way across the world to be with him." Louis told Harry, hoping that Harry would pay him some sort of attention. 

"Really?" Harry asked, looking up from his phone.

Louis nodded and took a deep breath.

 

 

_The first day Louis arrived in the UK, Louis met Sir. Sir came to pick him up at the airport and Louis was so excited. Louis had his two suitcases, two was all Sir had allowed him to bring, and walked over to Sir, who had a sign with the words 'My Pet' written on it. Louis wasn't that embarrassed to have everyone know that he was Sir's pet._

_When Sir led Louis to his car, he had Louis place his things in the trunk of the car and had Louis scoot inside of the car._

_Sir went over some rules and guidelines that he wanted Louis to follow as he drove, and of course Louis would try his very best to follow them._

_The ride to Sir's house was not that long. It only took about thirty minutes, with traffic._

_Sir's house was absolutely large and fantastic, Louis loved it. It was beautiful._

_And the inside was just as beautiful, if not more, than the outside._

_Almost immediately, Sir and Louis went over the contract, stating what they would be doing, what was out of the question, some maybes, and the rules._

_Louis was also collared._

_Louis and Sir both signed it, agreeing that they could get out of the relationship at any time if they wanted to._

_That night, Louis had lost his innocence. He was treated like a princess and he loved it. Sir didn't use protection, but Louis didn't mind. Louis knew that he was clean and Sir had shown that he was clean as well, he had taken a test earlier that day._

_Things were going great for Louis after that. He and Sir would have the perfect relationship, in both a BDSM relationship and a regular relationship. Louis served Sir in every way he was could. He did his very best to obey the rules, but there were times where he would break a rule and say a curse word or not do something or something like that, and he was punished in the way that Sir felt fit his crime._

_Things were going great until about a month and a half into the relationship. Louis had been getting sick a lot and he couldn't eat or smell or think about certain things without throwing up._

_Sir soon got tired of Louis getting sick and sleeping and gaining weight, even if he didn't gain much. He had a little pudge. So, Sir took Louis to the hospital to see if something was wrong, thinking that Louis had just caught something or maybe they had been going at it too hard, doing too much or something like that._

_What neither of them expected was for Louis to be pregnant._

_Sir was absolutely pissed at Louis, thinking that Louis didn't tell him that he could get pregnant on purpose, but Louis honestly didn't know that he could have children. He always feared that he wouldn't be able to have a child with the man that he loved, and have that child be both of theirs. Now, Louis had that. He was happy that he was pregnant with Sir's baby because he honestly loved Sir with every bit of his being._

_But, Sir was mad._

_Louis was no longer treated like he had grown to love._

_Sir went off to BDSM clubs the night they came back home from the hospital, and at least three times a week after that for the next month and a half._

_It hurt Louis, especially when Sir would bring home another Dominant and his pet._

_Louis still cooked and cleaned for Sir, but he didn't sleep with Sir._

_Sir no longer held him._

_Sir no longer kissed him._

_Sir no longer paid much attention to Louis unless Louis had done something wrong._

_So, it surprised Louis when Sir told him that they would be going on a trip and Louis was only to bring a few changes of clothes._

_Louis thought that they would be going off and having a nice time so that they could talk about the baby and try to work through whatever was going on with them._

_He didn't expect what happened._

_Sir was taking Louis to some small towns in the UK._

_They were only supposed to be gone for a week._

_They were only supposed to be going to two or three towns._

_But, the first one they went to was where Louis was left one night._

_Louis was fast asleep on the couch in the hotel room, Sir sleeping on the bed._

_When Louis woke up, Sir was gone, as were Sir's things. The only thing that was left in the room was Louis's suitcase._

_Louis's collar wasn't even there anymore. Louis was absolutely terrified._

_Sir had left him._

_Louis ran down to the lobby with his sweat pants and t shirt on._

_"The man who rented the room left at about midnight. The room is supposed to be empty." The woman at the welcoming desk told Louis._

_Louis's heart broke into a billion pieces at that moment. He was all alone._

_Louis went up to the room and packed up his suitcase as he cried._

_Sir left him. Sir didn't even have the balls to tell him that he didn't want Louis anymore._

_Louis was hurt. He was alone, pregnant, broke, and homeless._

_Louis didn't even have any of his papers, saying that he was legally staying in the country. That made it harder to get a job._

_Louis searched for three days for a job. He lived out of his small suitcase for those three days. No one would hire him, though. He was homeless, didn't have any legal documentation and he was pregnant, which meant that he would be out of work for a few months._

_On the third day of Louis's search for a job, he walked up to the very last business in the town, and some of the surrounding towns that were at a walking distance, and walked in. The business was a bakery. There wasn't a 'Help Wanted' sign anywhere, but Louis was going to ask for a job anyways. He needed a job. He couldn't continue to live out on the streets, not while he was pregnant._

_"I'm sorry." The young woman at the counter told Louis. "There isn't an opening here." She apologetically told the pregnant man._

_Louis nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. He honestly didn't know what to do, so he just cried._

_That was when an older woman came out. She saw Louis and managed to understand why Louis was so desperate for a job, so she gave him one. And she gave him somewhere to stay. She felt bad for Louis._

_Louis had agreed to getting paid less than half of what everyone else was being paid, he told Miss Barbara that he would work for nearly nothing, especially since she was letting him stay at her home, but they ended up agreeing on half pay._

_Louis could not have been more thankful._

_Miss Barbara was his savior._

_He owed everything to her._

_She was like a mother figure for Louis._

_She helped him when he needed it the most._

_She went to his doctor's appointments and she did everything she could for him._

_Louis owed her his life. And his son's life._

_Without Miss Barbara, Louis and his son would not have made it._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Sorry this took so long.
> 
> Love you all. :) <3


	10. A/N

Does someone want to edit my stories? I don't feel like editing and I know that there are some mistakes in my stories. I would really appreciate it if someone was nice enough to edit them.

If you want to edit them, please contact me before hand and stuff.

I want my stories to have the basic grammar, spelling and punctuation editing done, but I also need things edited that I messed up on, like names or using the wrong pronouns and verbs and stuff like that.

And if someone could, I would really appreciate a co-writer. :) 

Please help me, someone. :) I love you all! <3


	11. Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It is kind of just thrown together, I'll either edit it later, or I will have someone else edit it. I have not read over this, so there most likely are mistakes, tell me if there are. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Just a warning, there are a bit of time skips and you might cry.
> 
> Character death. :/

 

 

Harry was leaving. He was going back to do whatever he had to do. Harry didn’t even let Louis come with him to the airport. He had given Louis some bullshit excuse about how he didn’t want the paparazzi to hurt Louis. Louis believed that until he found the seven month ultrasound picture that he had given to Harry in his room. Louis knew that Harry didn’t just leave it on accident.

“I’ve been used.” Louis whispered. “Again.”

Harry had left early in the morning, saying that it was the only time he could get a ticket, which was bullshit. Harry owned a fucking private plane.

Louis didn’t know what hurt the most. Maybe it was the fact that Harry just left him all alone without even saying ‘goodbye’, or maybe it was that the made love the night before Harry had left. Louis told Harry that he loved him, Harry didn’t reply.

Louis risked early labor so he and Harry could make love. When they were finished, Harry turned and looked at Louis and said ‘That was the best fuck I’ve ever had. I can’t see why he left you here.’

Louis might have been over thinking everything, but he couldn’t help it.

Louis placed Harry’s copy of the ultrasound down on the bed and rubbed his stomach. “He used me, and I love him. Why does this always happen to me?” Louis asked his son. “How could he act like he loved you so much and that he wanted to be your daddy, then use me and leave like that?” Louis asked his son.

The day before Harry had left, he promised to call and text when he got to where he was going and every day and every night. It has been a week, and Louis has yet to hear from Harry. He has texted Harry and called him, only to be ignored. It hurt. He hurt all over.

Depression hit Louis like a bus.

 

 

When Louis was eight months pregnant, he had seen a magazine. The cover of it was of Harry and some other famous singer. Harry was kissing her, like, lips on lips, tongue in mouth, everything. They might as well have been having sex.

Louis still had hope that Harry was going to call or text him or something.

Louis went over to Harry’s mother’s house several times. No one ever answered the door, so he stopped going.

“Louis, love.” Miss Barbara’s voice sounded through the bakery.

Louis looked over at her, his eyes dull. “Yea?” He quietly asked.

Louis rarely spoke now a days. Not even to baby Alex.

Louis placed the magazine down as Miss Barbara walked closer to him. “You need to eat, Louis. Eat for Alexander, yeah?” She told him, placing a sandwich in front of Louis.

Louis sighed and took the sandwich, opening it slowly and quietly. He knew that he had to eat for his son. He had his son to think about. He needed to think about his son’s health and safety. He needed to stop thinking about how he was always used by the men he loved.

Louis quietly took a bite of the sandwich before he began to cry.

That was another thing he had been doing lately, crying. He cried over everything now.

“He’s getting married!” Louis told Miss Barbara, pointing down at the magazine.

On Harry’s girlfriend’s finger was an amazing ring. An engagement ring.

“He’s getting married and he used me, Miss Barbara! How could he do that to me? I love him! I love him! Alexander loves him! Alex barely kicks now! Why? Why does this happen to me?” Louis asked, crying loudly. Louis’s cries had attracted the attention of a few of the customers, not that Louis cared. His heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on. Again.

“You deserve better.” Miss Barbara whispered as she wrapped her arms around Louis’s shoulders, holding him close.

Louis just cried into her arms and shook his head. No. he did not deserve better. He wanted Harry. He was so in love with Harry that everything hurt and Harry just left him like he didn’t matter. How could he do that? How could Harry hurt him so badly and seem so happy with someone else?

“I didn’t know he would do that, love.” Miss Barbara apologized.

 

 

 

About two weeks after Louis’s little breakdown at the bakery, his water broke. It had been over a month and a half since he last spoke to Harry, but he still messaged Harry, saying that he was in labor. He also posted it on Facebook and Twitter.

Harry didn’t call. Harry didn’t text. Harry didn’t come to see him.

The only person he had was Miss Barbara. He couldn’t even hold her frail hand when he was pushing, he had to hold a nurse’s hand.

None of this was as he had planned.

Louis gave birth to Alexander Ray Tomlinson at six fifteen AM on the seventeenth of October. Alexander was twenty inches long and weighed six pounds, three ounces.

He was a good sized baby, but since he was born early, he had to stay at the hospital for a few weeks, as did Louis. Louis tore really badly as he pushed his son out.

Louis loved his son, he loved that he had a beautiful little boy who needed him.

 

When Louis and Alexander were in the hospital for a week, Louis woke up to some whimpering and a familiar male’s voice, whispering for baby Alexander to calm down.

Louis slowly opened his eyes and saw his son in Sir’s arms. Not the man Louis wanted to be here. Louis did miss Sir, but he didn’t want Sir near his son.

“You did well, pet.” Sir told Louis as he looked down at Alexander.

Louis really did not know what to say or do. Sir was back. That was all he wanted two months ago. Now, he would rather not ever see this man again. He wanted Harry. He needed Harry.

“Thank you, Sir.” Louis whispered, his voice quiet.

“You don’t seem too happy to see me, pet. Why is that?” Sir asked Louis as he walked closer to him.

And again, Louis’s voice was stuck in his throat as Sir sat in the chair that was left for Harry and Miss Barbara. Miss Barbara was the only one who had sat in that chair.

“You left me, Sir. You left me alone and scared.” Louis whispered to Sir, finally able to form an actual sentence.

Sir just hummed and looked over at Louis. “You didn’t seem to mind when you messed around with that famous boy.” He told Louis as he moved Alexander from one arm to the other. “Let him fuck you, didn’t you?” Sir asked.

Louis looked down at his lap and bit it harshly as he tried to not cry.

“Let someone else touch what is mine, pet. I don’t like that.” Sir continued. “I told you when we first started this. I can leave and stay and message you when I please. You are to always message me, answer me, and be there for me when I tell you, even if I don’t reply.”

Louis nodded his head and brought his hands to his face, wiping his eyes free from tears.

“You haven’t messaged me, almost like you don’t want us to continue this, do you, pet?” Sir asked Louis. “Do you want to go back to your boyfriend, the one who hasn’t come to see our son? Do you want me to leave you alone, not speak to you again?” Sir asked.

Louis was crying by the time Sir finished his questions.

“If you do, then I will not contact you again, pet. Ever. You’ll have to deal with Alexander on your own.” He told Louis.

Louis looked up at Sir and nodded. “I want Harry. He will come back to me.” Louis told Sir. Louis knew that Harry would come back. He promised. Louis still had hope. He still believed that Harry would return, even if he was engaged to someone else.

Sir chuckled, like what Louis had just said was the funniest thing in the world.

“Alright, Louis. I’ll leave. Have a great life.” Sir told Louis, standing up so he could place Alexander in Louis’s arms.

Louis held his son close to his chest as he watched Sir walk out, and like Harry, Sir didn’t even say ‘goodbye’.

 

 

 

Four years, seven months and some odd number of days after Alexander was born, Louis fell pregnant again. No, it wasn’t from Sir, it wasn’t from Harry, Louis didn’t have a boyfriend.

Louis hasn’t seen anyone since Harry, who was now married and had a three year old daughter. Louis still had hope that Harry would come back to him. He would.

Louis was closing up the bakery one day a month or so ago, and he was forced by some other guy to please him. Louis hated it, but he was pregnant and he would do whatever he could to help his babies, and Miss Barbara. Miss Barbara had fallen ill and she was in and out of the hospital. Her own children were coming by every now and then to check on her. It was obvious that they hated Louis and his kids.

But, Miss Barbara was always there for Louis and his children. Even as she lay in the hospital or in her bed on bed rest, she worried about Louis and the two babies he had. She was always making sure that Louis and Alexander had eaten properly. Louis loved her for it.

When Louis gave birth to his second child, Alexander was five. He had given birth to a very healthy baby boy. He was twenty four inches long, seven pounds five ounces. Louis didn’t tear as bad with him. Louis named him Edward Lee Tomlinson. He was born March fifth at one eighteen in the morning.

Three days after Louis brought Edward home, Edward was four days old. Miss Barbara died that day.

Louis was heartbroken. Alexander kept asking why his granny wasn’t coming home and why they couldn’t go see her.

In her will, she had left everything she owned to Louis and his kids. That made her own children hate Louis even more.

Louis now owned a house, a bakery, a car, and he had enough money to keep him and the kids up for good.

Louis closed the bakery down for the week of her funeral, which was held four days after she died.

 

 

Louis saw Harry the day of Miss Barbara’s funeral. He had come down to see his childhood employer. He had his wife and daughter. Louis hated them, but he loved Harry. Still. Louis didn’t know why he was still hoping that Harry would leave his wife of three, almost four years, and come back to him, he just was. He prayed every night that Harry would come back to him, but he didn’t.

“Miss Barbara was there for me when no one else was.” Louis began as he looked across the crowd. He was speaking at Miss Barbara’s funeral, her body laying less than five feet away from him.

“She was like a mother to me, even though her own children are nearly twice my age.” He told them, moving Edward in his arms. He didn’t have anyone to hold his son, no one who he trusted with his son who wanted to hold him anyways.

“She helped me find love after I was left here alone. Even when I was left for a second time, she helped me find happiness. I have known her for about six years now, and I love her more than I could love any other woman.”

Louis took a deep breath before continuing. “I fell in love one day at her bakery. I had been living with her for a few months, working for her, cleaning her home, doing whatever I could to help her. I was six months pregnant when I met him.” Louis said, looking at Harry, who in turn kissed his wife on the cheek. Ouch.

“I was left again shortly after that. And I have never loved another man like that since. And I never will. Miss Barbara helped me through that hard time. I gave birth to my wonderful son.” He said, smiling at Alexander. Alexander smiled and waved at Louis.

“She helped me raise him into the nice young man he is now. And she helped me through this pregnancy when I was, um, forced to, you know.” Louis mumbled. His rape was in the papers and on the news, so it wasn’t like no one knew about him being raped outside of the bakery.

“She met Edward once, then she was rushed to the hospital shortly after meeting him. I really wish that she would be able to see Edward, and for Edward to get to know his granny, but I know that she’s watching over us.” Louis ended his little speech as he wiped his eyes with his free hand and walked back to his seat, after looking over at the casket one last time. Louis sat next to Alexander, letting the young boy crawl on his lap and kiss his brother’s head as Miss Barbara’s oldest son spoke about his mother.

 

 

 

Louis didn’t speak to or see Harry again, nor did he tell his children about Harry, not until Alexander was seventeen years old and Edward was twelve. They wanted their father to meet one of Alexander’s friend’s father, saying that he was lonely because her mother died a few years ago. According to Alexander, Louis needed to get out more; he was thirty seven years old, lonely and needed a man. And Harry would be the perfect man for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END :)
> 
> Tell me what you think, give me comments and stuff.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


	12. Epilogue

Louis sighed as his eldest son made him change his clothes, again. According to Alexander, Louis looked old in all of his clothes. Louis rolled his eyes as Alexander spoke.

“You are going on a date, mum, not going to take out the trash.” Alexander told Louis.

Alexander and Edward had put Louis in a pair of skinny jeans and an old ‘Boys Like Girls’ t shirt that Louis had for years.

“You look good, mum.” Edward told Louis. “Just, fix your hair?” He suggested as Alexander came up and pulled the shirt out of Louis’s pants and fixed his hair, mumbling about how Louis would look like a homeless garbage man if it weren’t for him.

“Okay, okay, guys, Alex, stop. I have to go, sweetheart.” Louis told Alex as he swatted the boy’s hand away. Louis was going to be late for his date. The first date he’s had in nearly two decades. Louis was nervous, but he was excited all at the same time.

“Just trying to make you look good, mum.” Alex told Louis as he followed Louis to the door, still fixing random things on his body. Edward just laughed at his brother and mother as he sprayed Louis with some cologne on Louis’s body.

“And I thank you so much, both of you. But I am going to be late to meet this ‘Harry’ fellow. And we are meeting at my own bakery!” Louis exclaimed as he turned to press a kiss onto Alexander’s head, then Edward’s. “Don’t kill each other. Go to bed at eleven. Don’t call me unless it is an actual emergency. Don’t be too loud. Don’t throw a party. Do not, and I repeat, do not have anyone over to have a ‘sleepover’.” Louis told both kids as he grabbed his jacket.

 

 

Louis sighed as he walked into the restaurant where he and Harry were to meet. He has not been given any information on this Harry. He just really hoped that this was the Harry who he had fallen in love with.

“Um, I’m here with Harry?” He told the hostess as he awkwardly stood. She nodded and smiled widely.

“Yes! Harry has just sat down about three minutes or so ago!” She told Louis.

Louis nodded and followed her to the private area that was reserved for him and Harry.

Louis nearly cried when he saw that familiar face. He didn’t cry, well, not before he slapped Harry across the face. “You asshole!” He exclaimed. “You left me!” He said as he sat down.

Harry kept his hand pressed against his cheek, where Louis had just slapped him. He didn’t say anything, he just rubbed his cheek.

“So, you have nothing to say?” Louis asked, crossing his arms and angrily ordering a water as the waiter asked him.

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered after a bit of silence.

Louis scoffed, wanting to hit harry in the face again. He didn’t.

“Sorry?” He said, laughing lightly. “You are sorry? Sorry for leaving me? Using me? Lying to me? What exactly are you sorry for, Harry? What?” He asked.

Louis was angry. Pissed.

“I’m sorry, Louis. I did what I did for a reason, you know.” He mumbled.

Louis just shook his head and leaned against the chair, looking up at the ceiling. “You left me, no speaking to me, no texting me, no goodbye. Harry, why? I trusted you. I fell in love with you.” He whispered.

“I got her pregnant before I met you.” Harry told Louis. “I had to marry her. I had to. And I couldn’t look at you, much less talk to you. And I would have lost my job, Louis. She was pregnant with my daughter and I had to be there, I had to marry her.” Harry explained.

Louis shook his head and sighed. “You didn’t have to, Harry. You didn’t have to do anything. You promised that you would stay with me. You promised. And you broke that promise.” Louis mumbled to Harry.

Louis saw Harry nod before he sighed. “I know, Lou… I know.” He mumbled.

Louis just shook his head and grabbed a bread stick. “I’m thirty seven, Harry. Thirty seven and I haven’t been with a man, not willingly.” He mumbled. “You didn’t even speak to me when we were at Miss. Barbara’s funeral.” Louis told Harry.

Harry sighed again as he nodded. “I know. I would have begged for you to come with me and be with me if I did. I had to force myself to fall in love with her so I wouldn’t try to come and ruin your life anymore.” Harry told Louis.

Louis looked at Harry, shaking his head. “You would not have ruined my life, Harry, not by coming back.” He told Harry. “I needed you, Harry, so much.”

 

 

By the end of the night, Louis and Harry had ended up drinking some wine and they began to spill some secrets, like that Harry had called his wife Louis’s name many times. And Louis told Harry that he fucked himself, thinking of Harry.

Louis learned that Harry’s wife had died of cancer from smoking and drinking, Louis felt bad for Harry and his daughter. The young girl lost a mother and Harry had lost his wife.

 

 

Harry and Louis continued to see each other, becoming something steady.

Alexander, Edward and Harry’s daughter, Anna, all liked the idea that their parents were together. Louis loved Anna, she was such a sweet girl.

Within a year of Harry and Louis seeing each other, they all moved into one house, Harry’s house because it was larger. The house that Louis had inherited from Miss Barbara was going to be a home for Alexander since he was now eighteen.

 

 

Louis had fallen pregnant again at thirty eight, a bit over a year after he and Harry started seeing each other, and had a little girl. Harry and Louis had gotten married when Louis turned forty.

Life was now good for the Styles-Tomlinson family. Louis had forgiven Harry for leaving, Harry apologized for leaving nearly every single day. Louis didn’t mind, he knew that Harry just felt horrible. But, they were a family now. Him, Harry, Alexander, Anna, Edward, and baby Barbara. They were a family. Louis finally had his family and he couldn’t have been any happier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this isn't perfect. I will try to go back one day and fix all errors. I will have this edited for grammatical and spelling errors later.
> 
> You know some about why Harry left, he left because he had gotten someone else pregnant and he was told that he needed to marry her, so he did, he was also told that if he went back to Louis, he would ruin Louis’s life and he didn’t want that so he forced himself to fall in love with his wife.
> 
> Harry and Louis are now married and have a daughter together. They had combined their two families into one large family.
> 
> I hope that this was okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> I love each and every one of you. :)


	13. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	14. ebooks-tree.com

I have some bad news. Someone, somehow, has posted four of my books on a website called ebooks-tree.com

I had seen someone post about books being posted on that site today, so I thought that I would check it out, not actually thinking that someone would post my stories on there without my permission.

The four stories that are posted on ebooks-tree.com without my permission are: Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, Jack Frost, Forever and Always (Larry), and Accidental Daddy. 

I have emailed the site and asked to have those four taken down. 

I would like to know who has done this. If you know who did this, or you did it, please tell me.

And if you have an account with ebooks-tree.com, please look up my AO3 username, plas95, and see if I am credited at all for my stories and if my author's notes are in the chapters.

Hopefully, those books will be taken down off of the site. 

And I would advise anyone to go to ebooks-tree.com and look up your AO3 username and your Wattpad username and see if your books are on there or not.


	15. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, please. :)


End file.
